


Definitely,Maybe

by Ohsnapbro



Category: Chungha (Musician), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohsnapbro/pseuds/Ohsnapbro
Summary: When Jimin was tucking his daughter Yerim into bed for the night, that last thing he expected was got her to say "Dad I know about sex and I know how a baby comes out of the vagina, so tell me how you and mom met and why you decided to have me."
Relationships: Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader, park jimin/Son seungwan, park jimin/kim chungha
Kudos: 6





	Definitely,Maybe

Park Jimin considers himself to be a pretty lucky guy, he owns his own business, has a decent house and an amazing daughter. It appears his luck however, is up. When he goes to put twelve year old daughter down for the night and the first thing she says before she is even fully in the bed is "Dad I know about sex and I know how a baby comes out of the vagina, so tell me how you and mom met and why you decided to have me." He chokes on air and feels as though his eyes are about to pop out of their sockets. "Well hello Park Yerim, oh yeah I had a great day at work, oh how was school? Did you learn anything that is oh I dunno inappropriate to shout on the street?" Yeri shrugs as she snuggles into the blanket, seating up against her pillows to give her father an expectant look."I just wanna know, you don't really talk about mom and I know that you guys are getting divorced but all I have seen is the fighting side, I know there used to be love there I just want to know how that love happened and why it died. Please dad?" Jimin takes one look at her pleading eyes and sighs, he always was a sucker for her eyes, she got them from him after all. "Fine, I will give you three options okay? I am not going to tell you which one she is where she comes in or what her real name is, I want you to see if you can figure out who your mother is, got it kiddo?" Yeri nods enthusiastically and claps her hands before looking at her father, waiting patiently for him to begin. "It all started eighteen years ago when I was just a freshman in college, that is when I met Jennifer, she was the perfect women, brown hair, eyes as brown as Willy Wonka's chocolate river, and the body you could tell came from running." "Ew dad" "What it is important for the story, now continue interrupting me and you can just go to bed." 

Jimin was running down the street, he was LATE and not just like oh hey I might be a minute or two late, no he was 15 minutes late to his "The meaning of life" Seminar and if he didn't move his ass his teacher would no doubt fail his ass and he could not risk his Gen Ed degree on this tardy. As he rounds the corner *BAM* books go everywhere, his Motorola RAZR he saved three paychecks for, smashed on the ground. "FUCK"He shouts as he picks up the now ruined phone. "Oh my god, oh shit, I am so sorry. I did not see you there." A voice that sounds like an Angel says, as he looks up he sees said beautiful angel staring at him and looking like she is about to cry. "I was just dancing along to the new Nelly Furtado song and totally forgot my space, that is totally my bad." Jimin rubs at his head and shrugs "It's fine, I guess you will just have to get me a cup of coffee to make up for totally ruining my new phone." The girl bites her lip and nods, if he had to retake the class next semester it would be worth it, cause in the end he got the hotties number and a cup of coffee to go with it. Four years and a Gen Ed degree with a minor in dancing later and he was ready to take on the world with his gorgeous girl by his side. He had applied at 'Mountain of Hopeful' a rec center for kids aged four to eighteen and adults wanting to get exercise, he got a job as a dance teacher a year had passed and he was living the dream. Jennifer would be joining him in the fall, as she insisted in staying back in North Carolina to work and save up some more money. 

Jimin considered his life to be heading in the right direction, he had made friends with the other dance teacher Hoseok, and the Receptionist y/n. He felt as though everything was falling into place! "Hey lover boooooy, lover boy, aye Hobi Hoe look at lover boy over here. You think she sent him a nude picture?" Jimin snaps his head up at that and glares at y/n as she laughs so hard she falls off her stool. Her hair covering her face, Jimin laughs and she huffs as she jumps up and straightens out her leather jacket giving Jimin a pointed look while Hoseok laughs so hard no noise comes out. "Man I love my job, but I have a three o'clock class with the old ladies to get to see you guys later." He says before giving the two others a salute and walks away. Jimin looks at y/n and she looks back, "Soooo, lover boy. What had you zoning out at your phone?" She says with a sparkle in her eye, and it takes everything in Jimin to not get lost in those eyes. He quickly shakes his head, he loved his girl, loves his girl. Sure y/n was a great drinking buddy and probably his second best friend here, next to Hoseok, but he loved Jennifer and she would be distraught if she found out he sometimes thinks about closing the gap between the two of them when y/n leans in close to real back wave a hand in her face to pretend he smells or when they would shotgun beers to see who could do it with the least amount of mess. Sure she was attractive but Jennifer was his future and in three days she would be here and he would solidify the fact that he wanted to spend the rest of his days with her and grow old with her. "She was just saying how excited she was to come here in a few days" he says with a smile but it slips when he sees hurt flash across y/n's face but she quickly clears her throat and smiles, although it doesn't reach her eyes and nods. "Ah right Jennifer, I am excited to meet her, make sure you don't keep her in the bed room the whole time she is hear we need to meet this chocolate eyed beauty you always go on about." Jimin nods and as he goes to walk away he quickly turns around, scaring y/n before saying "Hey can we drink some beers tonight? I want to run something by you." y/n nods and looks at the clock "I'll see you at eight yeah? We can go to mine for once, I'll bust out the fancy beers" Jimin rolls his eyes and laughs "Just cause you put the beer in a wine glass does not make it a fancy beer." She throws a pen at him and he dodges before going back to his office, waiting for his 5 o'clock daddy and me ballroom dance class.

Sure enough right at 8 y/n is waiting outside for him, cigarette between her red stained lips and she smiles at him as she exhales some smoke before offering him one. He takes it and she lights it for him, they walk the unfamiliar way to her apartment occasionally bumping shoulders, puffing on their collective cigarettes as they embrace the warm D.C. night. When they finally arrive to the small but cozy looking home, y/n opens the door and makes a bow and open arm gesture before saying in a terrible English accent "Welcome to my humble abode my lord I hope it is to your fancy, if not you can fuck off." Jimin laughs and pushes her inside before looking around and taking in the house. Light brown and gold walls, plants are practically everywhere, book shelves cover every wall, a small couch in the middle of this wildlife library. He gets closer and sees 'An Abundance of Katherines' on practically every shelf. "My dad gave me that book when I was leaving for college and it got lost in the move. He died a few months after I left for college and I could never find the book. It is the last thing he ever gave me. So everytime I pass a bookstore or thrift shop and see a copy I buy it in the hopes that it will be the one my dad gave me." She says before shrugging and walking over to the couch with the two wine glasses filled with beer. Jimin sits next to her and takes the wine glass before taking a sip and almost spitting it back out. "This tastes like piss what the fuck is this?" y/n laughs before she takes a sip and smirks at him "Budweiser" "So you basically did give me piss, is this payback for me eating the last donut yesterday because I swear I didn't think you were going to eat it." She playful pushes him and rolls her eyes before taking another sip "This is all I had left in the fridge asshole, now spill. Tell me what was so important you need to talk to me about!" Jimin's eyes shoot up as he suddenly remembers why he came over. "Okay I want to act out a scene with you and I want your genuine reaction okay?" After he receives a hesitant nod he begins "Je-Jennifer I uh, will you marry me?" He is met with laughter and his brows furrow as he looks at y/n "What is so funny" y/n shakes her head and gives Jimin a straight faced look before she begins "Well first of all if you expect her to give in and be a part of the consumerism and be a part of a constitution that fails just as much as it succeeds, number one you need to get down on one knee and two, don't say uh it makes you look like you don't actually want to propose. Lastly women LOVE feeling wanted, we want to hear what makes you want to be with us not what you think we want to hear." Jimin gets a determined look before he gets on one knee and grabs y/n's hand giving her a look that makes her heart feel like it is a hummingbird trying to escape, the smile longer on her face as she looks at him. "Jennifer I love you, and these past four years have honestly made me the happiest I have ever been. I may not know much but I do know that I love looking into those chocolate eyes or holding you at night as you read Vogue pointing out models whose clothes you want or how you wake up early to make us breakfast even though half the time it ends up burnt. I want all of that forever, so will you marry me?" He says as he pulls out the ring, y/n's eyes sparkle as she looks at the massive diamond in the box and she wants to leap into his arms saying yes, but this isn't for her, he, isn't for her. So she shrugs instead and says "Definitely, maybe." Before he scoffs and gets up but them smiles and ruffles her hair "I knew I could count on you helping me, I think I'm going to head out, I got a few big days ahead, planning for her arrival." Y/n swallows the lump in her throat and nods before walking Jimin to the door "Lemme know she says yeah? I'll catch you on Monday, good luck Lover Boy." Jimin frowns as he notices y/n seems down but shakes it off and walks home. 

Saturday came and along with it, the day he would propose to his one love. He rubbed his palms on his jeans trying to get the sweat off of them but they kept coming back, Jennifer said it would be best if they met at the park Jimin couldn't agree more, when he sees her his breath stops. He brown hair now blonde, he figure a little fuller since the last time he saw her and even though they talked nightly, seeing her in person was a whole nother experience. He goes to kiss her and she moves her head and he ends up kissing her cheek, that was weird but he just shakes it off as nerves. They slowly walk around the park and he as he goes to link hands, she moves her body and points towards a tree. He stops once they are at an opening where you can see a river and beautiful trees, she looks at him confusedly before her eyes widen as she sees Jimin getting on one knee "Ji-Jimin get up" "Jennifer I love you" "Jimin get up RIGHT now" "I know we are young but I love you and I want" "Jimin I am serious don't do this" "Jennifer will you Mar" "I SLEPT WITH TAEHYUNG." "ry me, wait what?" he says looking at her as she takes a massive breath of air and it looks as though a weight is off her chest. "Did you just say you slept with my step brother?" " Yes, oh God yes, I was scared I have no idea what the fuck I am doing, but you you have it all planned out you want to open a studio and get married have kids, I don't want that. I tried to think of a way to break it off" "And you thought fucking my step brother was what would help? GOOD GOD what is wrong with you?!?!" She laughs a humorous laugh and shrugs "I didn't know what else to do, but now I do. This is goodbye Jimin, I wish you well. But before I leave I know this is selfish but could you do me a favor and give this notebook to my old friend Jisoo? She lives in the area and it means a lot to her. I booked a train back home so don't worry about me. Goodbye Jimin." With that she leaves him alone in the park, wondering how his heart would heal. "Oh my GOD what a bitch! I hope she isn't my mom!" Jimin looks at his daughter and holds a finger up "language young lady, but yeah that was bitchy thing to do." Yeri writes down Jisoo and looks at her dad as she waits for him to continue. 

A year comes and goes and Jimin and Hoseok decide to leave the rec center and open their own studio called "Hope in the Chimney" a play on their nicknames and Jimin is feeling good finally, he is over Jennifer and ready to move on with life. While moving boxes he hears a thunk and finds the red spiral notebook Jennifer had handed him and he debates throwing it in the trash but decides against it. He opens it and sees the address on the inside is literally right down the street, he says fuck it and takes the notebook to the house before he notices it is not a house but a giant mansion. Three Porches are parked in the semi circle car park and he hesitates before knocking on the door. A half naked man opens the door and looks him up and down before mumbling "They keep sending these boys younger and younger, but you'll do come in we are ready for you." Jimin's eyes almost bulge out of his head as he starts shaking his head "Hey JYP you are taking too long do you need to be paddled again?" A sultry voice calls before he sees a women who looks like she belongs on a runway, long legs, brown locks that move with the wind and eyes that could kill you on site. He looks at her and sees she is in nothing but black lingerie and a shawl. She wraps it around when she notices Jimin in the door way and JYP claps his hands "Our guest is here pumpkin head" She laughs but shakes her head "That is Jimin, Jennifer's ex, leave us for a sec will you JYP?" The older man huffs before nodding his head and walking away, disappointed. Jisoo looks amused as Jimin still looks like a fish out of water before he shakes his head, "I uh I brought this for you, from Jennifer. Sorry it took so long. I kind of threw it in my room once I got home." Jisoo laughs and nods before taking the notebook. "You didn't read it did you?" She asks with the raise of an eyebrow and Jimin laughs before he scratches the back of his neck before answering "Are you talking about the part where you wrote about the passionate sex you and Jennifer had at summer camp or the book ideas in the back." Jisoo looks impressed and folds her arms, letting some of her cleavage be exposed and it takes everything in Jimin to not look. "Well thank you for this book, I have to get back in there but it was good meeting you Jimin." She says before she slowly looks him up and down, winks and then heads inside. Jimin gasps for air and shakes his head, what the fuck did he just witness. 

A few months go by and one day a random knock on the door pulls him out of his sleep, he opens the door all groggy and is bombarded with lips on his, he pulls back and sees it is Jisoo "WH-" "JYP broke up with me and they say the best way to get over someone is to get under someone so lets do it." Jimin doesn't think twice before he lunges back into the kiss and Jisoo moans at the contact before she hops up and Jimin wraps his arms under her ass closing the bed room door. When he is done he looks over at her and they both laugh "WAIT, why don't I get to hear about the sex? I want to know what happened!" Jimin looks at his daughter in disbelief and shakes his head "I may be telling you what happened but I refuse to tell you all the details of my sex life little one I am sorry but maybe when you are 16" Yeri huffs and crosses her arms and Jimin gets back to the story. Being with Jisoo was crazy, she was wild and took risks and was a cut throat journalist and he loved that about her. Things had been going great, and even though it had only been six months he could see a future with her, a wild one but he could still see one. One day when he was at the bar he bumps into y/n "Hey, I haven't seen you in a while!" She exclaims pulling him into a hug and Jimin laughs before hugging her back "Oh my God yeah, how the hell have you been, I tried calling you but it said the number was disconnected." y/n nods her head and looks nervous all of the sudden "Well yeah I was kind of hoping to bump into you because I wanted to tell you something!" Jimin nods and feels a pair of hands around his waist and lips at his ear, causing him to shiver and y/n to look uncomfortable. "Oh y/n this is Jisoo my girlfriend, Jisoo this is y/n we used to work together!" Jisoo looks y/n up and down and gives her an unimpressed look before she turns and smiles sickly sweet at Jimin "I am going to go get a drink for us okay, don't be too long" she says before giving Jimin a long kiss and walking away, not even sparing y/n another glance. "That was, something" Y/n murmurs and Jimin smiles so wide you would think he was modeling toothpaste. "I am going to ask her to marry me next week" he says and y/n gasps Jimin looks at her with a worried expression and y/n smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes "I am happy for you Lover boy, hopefully this one works out, I really do hope that happens." Jimin nods and then slaps a hand to his face "Wait what did you want to tell me?!?!" Y/n shakes her head vigorously before putting her hands up "Nothing important I am just going to take some time and travel, that is all I wanted to let you know that is why you wont see me for a while. Jimin frowns and pulls her into a hug "I am going to miss you, send postcards yeah?" Y/n just nods her head and tries to keep the tears at bay, she pulls away, straightens up and nods her head "Well I'll see you around Jimin." With that she walks off and Jimin feels oddly unsettled seeing her leave him for who knows how long. 

Jimin is going to propose today, he is going to get down on one knee today and "Bro what the actual fuck, how could you let your girl publish a piece like that about me? We literally own this company together and you let her write that shit bashing me saying I slept my way into the funds needed for this place? Bro why?" Jimin shakes his head and looks at Hoseok before he freezes as the words register "What piece are you talking about?" Hoseok throws the newspaper at Jimin's head and after her recovers he sees right there on the cover it says 'Jung Hoesuck, manwhore extraordinaire, the man who slept his way to the top and brought his dopey friend with him' "You do realize she calls me a dope in this piece, why would I let her put a piece out that bashes you AND calls me a dope man? I wouldn't." "Well you better fucking fix it or our business is ruined, until you fix it I am making you step down." Hoseok says through clenched teeth and Jimin cannot believe what is happening right now, it is as if someone snatched the rug from under his feet. He storms out of the room and heads towards the woman in question. He bangs twice before she opens, a wide smile on her face "BABY, did you see? I got the cover story, aren't you proud of me?" Jimin sees red as he looks at this women, she was proud of destroying his and his best friends life? Who was this woman? "Why did you write that Jisoo? You could ruin Hoseok's life, MY life why did you publish a smear campaign against us?!" She rolls her eyes and playfully pushes his shoulder, but he doesn't budge. "It wasn't a piece against you, but Hoseok, that man slept his way to the top and it needs to be known, you were just a casualty in the war we call journalism." Jimin was repulsed "We are through " He says and she just shrugs before closing the door on him. Just when it seemed like all was good he just couldn't win. 

Jimin wanders aimlessly through life for a few months as Hoseok tries to do damage control, luckily for Jimin, Hoseok understands love makes people wear rose colored glasses but that doesn't make Jimin feel any less guilty or sick when he thinks about what Jisoo did to them. One night Jimin gets totally obliterated and before he can stop himself his brain decides to take him to the place he belongs. Y/n's house. He heard through the grape vine that she came back to town a while ago but she seemed to avoid Jimin like he was the plague and for some reason, that really irritated him. He stumbles up the door and bangs on it calling for her before it swings open mid knock and he sees a surprised y/n in just a big tshirt, hair loose around her and he forgets how to breath. She was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen. "What the fuck are you doing here Jimin? It is 3 in the morning? Are you drunk?" "Pft no" he says as he sways. Y/n looks at him and sighs. "What do you want Jimin?" "I love you, I have always loved you, maybe a part of me was in denial but I think we could make it work." "Go home Jimin this is the alcohol talking." "No, I love you, aren't you sick of hiding? You hide how you feel behind this not giving a shit attitude and dumbing yourself down, I mean why do you still work at the rec center huh?" Her face goes dark as she gets an angry look on her face, and Jimin knows he fucked up. Y/n gets up close in his bubble and Jimin doesn't know what breathing is, lungs? Who uses those, not Jimin when she is that close to him with that look of pure anger? Hurt? Hatred. "Get the fuck off my property before I have my boyfriend Yoongi come out here and curb stomp you, do I make myself clear?" She says in a voice so low and dangerous it cause Jimin to shiver and he can't tell if it is because he is turned on or scared, maybe both. With that she twirls around and slams the door on Jimin. 

Jimin decides burying himself into work is all he is good for. He shows Hoseok that despite the little blip they had, this dance studio can become successful and he is determined to prove it. He works late hours, builds and proposes ideas and in the end they become on of the top dance studios in D.C. but yeah he still feels like something is missing. One day at a launch party for their second studio he bumps into someone he wasn't expecting. Instead of Brown hair they now had Blonde hair and they had filled out their clothes more and looks more like a woman than a lost girl. "Hey" Jennifer says with a smile. "NO OH GOD NO, THAT IS MY MOM?" Jimin gives her a sad smile and she frowns before she starts crying and Jimin freaks out before rushing and grabbing Yeri's face as he frantically tries to wipe away her tears. "My little bear, what's wrong?" She wont look at him and more tears fall as she whispers "I just want you to have a happy ending, you didn't get one. You and mom are getting divorced and Mom is moving in with uncle Tae Tae." Jimin sighs and makes Yeri look him in the eyes "I did get my happy ending though, you, you are my happy ending. I would do it a thousand times over if it meant that I was given you." Yeri smiles as she tries to stop herself from crying more from her dad being a sap. As she takes a deep breath she gives him a puzzled look. "Who is the third girl dad?" "What do you mean Jelly bean?" "Well, Jennifer is mom, who is actually Wendy, and Jisoo is that famous author Chungha. who is y/n?" "y/n is y/n" Yeri looks at him weird before a smile develops on her face and she yawns. "Bed time kiddo." She nods and lets Jimin tuck her into bed. As he walks to the door she asks one last question. "The book on the counter you never let me touch is the one y/n has been looking for for the last 16 years isn't it dad?" Even in the dark she sees the sad smile and nod her father gives her before he closes the door. 

Jimin is awoken by a little gremlin jumping on his bed, he groans and tries to roll over before he feels the gremlin jump right on his side and he groans as he tries to swat it off the bed. "Fuck off Demon, possess me later." He hears a giggle that is definitely not demonic, unless it was mimicking a child. "Wake up dad, mission get you laid and the lady of your dreams is a go!" Jimin slowly opens his eyes and gives her a confused look before he rises and stretches. "What are you talking about?" "I am going to get you and y/n back together!" "Oh no, no, no that is not happening. We haven't spoken in six years, I don't even think she lives in the same house besides I doubt she will want to see me." Yeri pulls her dad out of bed and pushes him to the bathroom "I checked, she still lives in the house, and lets be honest she probably stayed there so you would always be able to go back to her. Come on dad I know you still love her, she is the only whose name you never changed! AND you have had that book since I was a baby so I know for a fact that you still love her, otherwise you would have found a reason to give it to her, live a little! I mean mom is getting remarried to the person she cheated on you with the first time and I am not saying that to upset you but I know if she can move on so can you come on go get this girl, I am going to help you." He was not going to let a tween talk him into this, he was not going to let a tween talk him into this, he was not- twenty minutes later and he is pissing himself standing outside your door. He barely knocks on the door and turns around shrugging at Yeri before walking past her "Welp no one is home lets go." "YOU BARELY KNOCKED!" "I DID TOO KNOCK YOU SAW" "I DIDN'T HEAR IT" "Who the fuck is yelling outside my house" Jimin and Yeri stop bickering and Jimin feels his whole body go ice cold, she sounded just the same, Yeri looked like she had seen a star in the sky and Jimin slowly turns around to see y/n even more beautiful than the last time he saw her. Long legs, bare feet, a black dress that showed off her curves and her breasts present and pushed up, her hair was now a dark brown and straighten down past her shoulders. She was breathtaking and suddenly Jimin realized he didn't deserve her. "My bad, we were just leaving right Yeri? Yeah okay let's go Yeri, sorry for bothering you y/n. Jimin tries to pull Yeri away with him but she breaks out and pulls the book our of her backpack. "He has had this for twelve years, and I feel like it is because he feels like this is the closest he can get to you because you both are stupid, adults are stupid. He told me you guys had a fight but when people love each other you should still love each other through the times. I have caught him reading this book numerous times over the years and I know he loves you do you love my dad still?" Jimin feels like dying of embarrassment when he drags Yeri home she is grounded, no switch, no phone no "Yes" he hears whispered and he freezes looking at y/n. "What?" he whispers and y/n is crying she lets out a scoff as she shakes her head, more tears falling. "I said yes, I still love you, Lover boy. I feel like I always have and always will. I tried so hard to forget you. You literally almost proposed to two other people and I know you did marry one of them but I love you dumbass. I love how you get drunk off half a beer and can't spell to save your life and how you built a company from nothing and did everything in your power to save it. I love you Park Jimin. Do you love me?" Jimin steps closer and he shrugs as he wipes the tears away, goofy smiles on their faces, "I definitely, maybe, might love you." She lets out a laugh before she closes the distance and kisses him. For Jimin in that moment, knew this was happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely adore this movie and decided why not try and write it. It is an amazing movie that I would definitely recommend watching! I did change a few of the plot elements but tried to keep the basics. Thank you for reading my story, and until next time! <3


End file.
